Lewes Meyer (copy)
This page is about the Lewes Meyer who is part of the Emilia camp. For the original Lewes and Echidna, see Omega ---- Lewes Meyer is the name given to the many clones of the original Lewes Meyer, they were created by Echidna in an experiment to research immortality. She wanted to copy her memories and knowledge to the clones, however her experiment was forced into failure when she was killed by Satella. With Echidna gone, the four main copies took over in order to manage the other copies and to take on Lewes' role within the Sanctuary. Appearance Like the original Lewes Meyer, all of the copies look the same. Lewes is a petite girl with long, wavy and fluffy pale red hair. She wears a large white robe that drags along the ground and is too big for her hands to show completely through the sleeves. The bodies of the copies are revealed to have been created entirely from mana, forcing them to change places in order to recharge once they reach their daily limit. Each of the four main Lewes take on the role as Lewes every four days. Personality Out of all of the clones, just a couple have an actual personality, as the others act as simple workers for them or take care of other duties. Those that are recognized to be a Disciple of Greed by Echidna are allowed to gain command over the clones if they touch the crystal the original Lewes resides in. History The Lewes copies were created by Echidna in an experiment to research immortality. She copied her memories and knowledge to the copies, however her experiment was forced into failure when she was killed by Satella. With her gone, the four main copies took over in order to manage the other copies and to take on Lewes' role within the Sanctuary. Abilities Equipment : All Lewes clones have an Minya Staff Telepathy: The Lewes copies are able to transmit their thoughts to each other. Yin Magic ': All the Lewes Meyer's are able to use the best Yin spells existing. '''Yang Magic ': All the Lewes Meyer's are able to use the average amount of Yang magic. 'Water Magic ': All the Lewes Meyer's have the ability to heal any organism to a healthy state. 'Divine Protections ': All the lewes Meyer's have the Divine Protection of Yang art, that makes them more skilled in Yang Magic. '''Lewes Meyer (original): The original Lewes was sealed in a crystal by her own will. She agreed to be a part of Echidna's experiment as the witch agreed to maintain the Sanctuary. After the Sanctuary was freed, Echidna absorbed and used Lewes Omega's soul as a medium to transfer her soul into the body and renamed herself Omega based on Lewes Omega's memories. *'Alpha' *'Beta' *'Gamma' *'Delta' *'Epsilon' *'Theta' *'Sigma' : Sigma was the Lewes that greeted Jens to the Sanctuary. *'Sphinx' : See Sphinx. *'Lewes Meyer ': Is the Lewes Meyer copy in the Emilia Camp. She has her own personality and her own mind and soul. Navigation